


Dick Grayson Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)All prompts will be included in notes (if there was a prompt)(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. The Circle of Life (Feat. Damian Wayne)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for @cait-writes-stuff

“So…… You never been attracted to someone before?” Dick asked slowly

“Well, yes and no. Romantic attraction is separate from sexual attraction. So I have been romantically attracted to someone like I want to date them I just don’t want to have sex with them.” Y/N explained a little nervously.

“So not even me?”

“……No, not even you.” Y/N said slightly afraid that she might have hurt his feelings.

But Dick just nodded. “Thank you for not lying. I wouldn’t want you to feel like you have to pretend to be something you aren’t just to make me happy.”

“You are being really understanding of this.” Y/N said with a little surprise.

“Why wouldn’t I be? When I told you that I was pan, you were really understanding and respectful. What kind of friend and boyfriend would I be if I didn’t do the same for you?” Dick said patiently.

“It is just this is something that I have been struggling to come to terms with for a while, pretty much my entire life, and I have just now been able to admit it to myself and you are the first person I have told and-”

“Hey, it is okay, just breathe. You don’t have to explain yourself to anybody. Almost nothing in this life is certain so don’t worry about having to figure everything out right now. Not everybody is going to understand, but that doesn’t matter as long as you do. I support you, okay? And you have other people in your life who will support you as well. You aren’t alone.” Dick said, gently cradling her face.

By the time he finished speaking, they were both in tears.

“Thank you. I knew that all of that, but it really helps to hear you say it.” Y/N sniffled.

“I’ll say it anytime you need to hear it.” Dick said, wiping his eyes.

“What are you two crying about, L/N?” came a voice from the doorway.

“Nothing, Damian, I’ll tell you later.” Y/N said.

“Fine, but right now we are going to go watch that movie about the lions.” Damian commanded

“NAAAAANTS IGONYAAAAAMA BAGITHI BABA.” Dick cried as he picked up Damian and ran to the living room

“UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT, GRAYSON. I AM THE BLOOD SON. THE HEIR TO THE DEMON. I WILL NOT BE CARRIED LIKE AN INFANT.”


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request? Like, a Nightwing imagine where he comes home to his s/o and finds her bleeding and unconscious and dying (gunshot wounds) on the floor of their apartment. Maybe an enemy of Nightwing found out he cares about her and tries to kill her. And he just panics and tries to save her. Idk I’m imagining when the scene where Oliver found Thea after Ra’s stabbed her from ‘Arrow’. But the s/o survives and recovers in the end and it ends fluffy. by anon

****It had been a long day, but Dick wasn’t tired just yet. He and Y/N had planned a night out. Well, he had. She was going to be so surprised when she saw-

The sound of a single gunshot interrupted his inner monologue. His instincts immediately took over and he ran towards the sound of the noise. He heard the culprit before he saw him. The young man was stumbling as fast he he could away from the scene, his face pale and tears running down his face. He didn’t fight when Dick subdued him.

“I didn’t mean to. Oh god oh god I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to.” He chanted under his breath, more to himself than to Dick.

After the initial wave of adrenaline subsided, Dick became aware of his surroundings. He was in his own apartment building.

_Y/N_

He ran as fast as he could to his door, only to be met with the one sight he had hoped he would never see. Y/N was lying on her back in the doorway of their kitchen. She had heard the door burst open and her presence had startled the young man. He hadn’t meant to pull the trigger, but here she was, bleeding out on the tile floor.

“Shit. It’s gonna be okay, baby, you are gonna be fine. Fuck.” Dick rambled as he grabbed a nearby hand towel and compressed the growing red spot on her abdomen.

He didn’t remember calling 911. He didn’t remember them putting Y/N on a gurney, getting into the ambulance, or the ride to the hospital. But suddenly here he was standing outside an operating room being told to go to the waiting room.

“I’m sorry, sire, but you are going to have to wait out here.” a nurse told him as she blocked his path and his view.

“You don’t understand, that is my girlfriend! The love of my life! I can’t just stand around and do nothing.” Dick argued with tear running down his face.

“There is nothing you can do for her right now.” and with those words the nurse closed the doors in his face.

* * *

The first thing that registered to Y/N wasn’t the beep of the machines monitoring her vitals. Nor was it the distinct smell that can only be described as hospital. It was the sound of someone sniffling. Who was crying? And why were they crying? After a moment, she realized the sound was coming from her boyfriend. But why? Had she fallen asleep while they were watching The Lion King again?

She opened her eyes only to close them again. It was too bright. She tried again and saw a bed and machines and linoleum floors.

A hospital. I am in a hospital.

She wracked her brain, trying to remember what had happened and it all came back with a rush. Her face in the mirror getting ready, the sound of the door slamming open, the boy’s startled face, the loud crack of the gunshot, hearing Dick’s voice but from a distance. She closed her eyes and shut out the memories.

“Y/N? Are you awake?” Dick’s voice cut through the fog swirling in her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and found his bright blue ones staring back at her. The were bloodshot and red rimmed. He had been crying.

“How are you feeling, baby? Do you need anything?” He asked, smoothing a hand over her hair.

“I’m fine, I think. How are you?” Y/N said groggily.

“How am I? You are the one lying in a hospital bed after that good-for-nothing punk shot you.” Dick growled.

“Hey, he didn’t mean to. I surprised him.” Y/N tried to reason

“He shouldn’t have been breaking into our home. He shouldn’t have even had a gun, for fuck’s sake.” Dick said.

“Look, I am not trying to argue that the kid didn’t make bad decisions. I am just saying he didn’t set out to shoot me.”

“Oh, well by all means let’s elect him mayor.” Dick said snidely.

“Dick, he was just a kid and a scared one at that.” Y/N said. “What about Jason?”

“What about him? I don’t see what he has to do with a kid breaking into our house and shooting you.”

“Well, this could have just as easily been him.” Y/N said firmly

“No, no it couldn’t. Jason is a good kid with good intentions.” Dick pointed out.

“Yes, he is. But he was also a street kid. He had to make some tough decisions and take some risks. One of those being to try and steal the tires off the batmobile. Think about what might have happened to him had Bruce not taken him in. He could have just as easily found a gun and decided to rob a home.” Y/N’s words made Dick go quiet. He honestly hadn’t thought about the kid other than to blame him for injuring Y/N.

“I hadn’t thought about that. What I want to know though is how you can forgive him so quickly, you literally just got shot in the stomach by this kid and yet you are so willing to protect him?” Dick asked, really confused.

“He started crying. After he shot me. He said he was so sorry and his face.. It was like he was suddenly realizing what had happened. I can’t explain it really, I just- I can’t hate him and I don’t want you to either.” Y/N pleaded

“For you, I could do anything. Even if it means forgiving him.” Dick assured her

“Good. Now can you ask them if I am allowed to eat? I think I am hungry.” Y/N commanded.

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” Dick said with a mock bow as he exited the room.


	3. Prima Ballerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dick with a ballerina girlfriend by anon
> 
> A/N: I know exactly nothing about ballet. Keep that in mind lol

 

“Okay so you are going to point your toes like this.” Y/N demonstrated.

Dick studied her for a moment before copying her stance.

“Good, okay now you are going to hold your arms like this.” Y/N moved and held her position gracefully.

Dick once again studied her for a moment before copying her, this time with a little less success.

“You are too stiff. Loosen up a bit.” Y/N commanded

“How about you come over and show me.” Dick flirted

“I should have known when you asked me to teach you some moves you were just trying to flirt with me.” Y/N laughed, letting her arms fall to her sides.

“Well, I kinda made it pretty obvious I just wanted to spend time with you.” Dick said, moving to stand close to her. “I do really want to watch you dance though.”

“Well, then I’ll do one of the routines I have been practicing.” Y/N said, walking over to the stereo. She turned on the music and started to dance. Once she started, she forgot Dick was watching. She almost forgot that there was a world outside of her and the music.

When she finished and the music stopped, she paused, frozen in the moment.

“That was amazing.” Dick said in quiet awe. His words brought her back to reality.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Y/N said slightly out of breathe.

“Liked it? I loved it! You have a gift.” Dick said excitedly.

Y/N blushed and avoided his gaze for a minute. “Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat?”

“Anything for my prima ballerina.” Dick said with a deep bow.

Y/N just smiled and let him lead her out the door.


	4. Family Movie Night (Feat. Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do one where the reader is Dick’s s/o but all the other batboys don’t like her cuz she takes up Dick’s time and the s/o tries really hard to get them to like her but they don’t realize and when the do realize they feel really bad for being mean to her by anon

“So you have been spending a lot of time with Y/N lately.” Tim said, trying really hard to sound nonchalant. He, Jason, Tim and Damian were all in the batcave hanging out after they finished training for the day.

“Well, she is my girlfriend.” Dick said as he wiped the sweat from his face

“We knew that, Grayson, it is just you have been spending all of your time with her and we are worried it will affect your focus.” Damian explained. At that moment, Dick’s phone rang.

“Speak of the devil.” Jason mumbled under his breath.

Dick pretended not to hear him as he answered the phone. “Hey, sweetie, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to invite your brothers over tonight. Maybe we could all hang out and watch a movie or something.” Y/N said hopefully.

“Sure, I’ll ask them.” Dick said as he turned to his brothers. “Y/N wants to know if you guys want to come over tonight and hang out.”

Tim, Damian, and Jason all exchanged looks before shaking their heads. Dick sighed and continued talking. “They said they are sorry but they cannot make it this time. Maybe next time though.” Dick sent a quick glare at his brothers before saying his goodbye and getting off the phone.

On the other end, Y/N sighed and sat heavily in her chair. She had been trying for weeks to get Dick’s brothers to like her, but so far, they didn’t even want to hang out with her. Dick did his best to convince her that they just needed time, but it seemed like the boys had already made up their minds.

A tear fell from her face and onto her hand. She hadn’t even realized she was crying, but here she was with tears running down her face as her body shook with sobs. She got up and quickly moved to the bathroom. She quickly wet a washcloth with cold water and pressed it into her face. It wouldn’t do for Dick to find out she had been crying.

She heard the front door open and close. “Honey, I’m home.” She heard Dick call out teasingly.

_Shit_

She quickly and quietly closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. “I’m in the shower, Dick! I’ll be out in a minute!” Y/N called out quickly stripping down and entering the shower.

“Oh, how about I come join you?” Dick said seductively as he opened the door.

“No offense, love, but I actually kinda want to shower alone, sorry” Y/N said as she lathered up her hair.

“Okay, I’ll get one after you are done.” Dick said as he left the room. Y/N finished her shower and toweled off. She put on some comfy clothes and then went into the kitchen where Dick was.

“So I am thinking of ordering takeout. What kind do you want?” Dick asked as he turned around. He studied her face intently for a minute. “Have you been crying?” He asked, gently holding her chin and tilting her head.

“No, I just scrubbed my face.” Y/N said, ducking her head and using her towel to squeeze her hair.

“No, you have definitely been crying. Spill it.” Dick said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Y/N sighed and looked down. “It is just. I cannot understand why your brothers hate me so much. Like I have tried so hard and they cannot even stand to be in the same room as me.”

Dick moved quickly across the kitchen and wrapped her in a tight hug. “They don’t hate you, they don’t even know you.” He tried to soothe her.

“That is the point. They don’t even want to try getting to know me.” Y/N sniffled into Dick’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m gonna go take a shower. You order the food?”

Y/N wiped her face and nodded. She ordered the food and picked out a movie.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Y/N grabbed her wallet and headed for the door. She opened it to find three apologetic faces.

“We are sorry for making you think we hated you, Y/N.” Tim said quietly. “We just didn’t like how you were taking up so much of Dick’s time.”

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jason said looking at his feet.

“We extend our sincerest apologies, L/N.” Damian finished.

There was a moment of silence before Y/N spoke. “Dick, told you to come here didn’t he.” She said quietly. The way the boys worked hard to avoid her eyes confirmed her suspicions.

Y/N sighed. “You don’t have to pretend to be sorry for me. Nor do you have to hang out with me if you don’t want to. I’m sorry that Dick forced you to come here.” Y/N said as she begun to close the door.

“Wait, we really do want to get to know you.” Tim said as he stopped the door from closing.

“Yeah, and we really do feel bad.” Jason said. “What kind of movie did you have in mind?”

“If you still wish us to join you.” Damian said pointedly to his brothers.

“Well, I guess that is dependent upon what you want to watch.” Y/N said as she opened the door wide.

When Dick got out of the shower and came into the living room, he saw his girlfriend and his brothers all gathered around their living rooms with a movie just starting. He smiled softly and joined them.


	5. Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Congrats on your one month!!! :) Could I have a cutesy Dick Grayson x Reader where she wants to start going on patrols and he actually gets excited after being hesitant for a bit- and maybe even trains her? by @gerowlattheworld
> 
> A/N: Sorry it is a bit short :/

 

“Could you repeat that please?” Dick asked, his cup halfway to his mouth.

“I said, I want you to train me to fight.” Y/N said firmly. She had given it a lot of thought before bringing it up. She wanted to help him in his fight. Or in the very least be able to protect herself if she needed to.

“Yep, that’s what I thought you said.” Dick said. He set his cup down and thought deeply for a minute. “Why do you want to learn?” He asked slowly.

“Well, it would mean that I could protect myself. And maybe I could help you?” She said carefully.

“I’ll train you.” He said after a moment of silence. “But you are not going on patrol with me. That is non-negotiable.”

Y/N smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him an excited kiss before pulling back and saying, “So when do we start?”

“Later.” Dick said as he pulled her in for a longer kiss. She let him hold her for several seconds before pulling out of his embrace completely.

“Okay, it is later. Let’s go!” She said as she dragged him away from the table.

“You don’t even know where we are going.” Dick pointed out as she opened the door.

Y/N paused in the doorway. She turned and looked at him for a minute. “Maybe you should lead the way?”

Dick smiled and gave her a kiss on the head as he walked past her. He was enjoying her energy while it lasted, because he knew she wasn’t going to be near this excited when she was covered in bruises and sweat.


	6. In Sickness And In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dick & the reader are dating for a while & he takes her to a family dinner at the manor but Batmom doesn’t like the reader or their relationship (maybe she thinks Dick would be better with Barbara & thinks the reader is a gold digger) & doesn’t approve of their relationship until one day when Dick gets sick & she goes over to check up on him & sees the reader taking care of him (+ them being generally fluffy) & Batmom takes the reader aside & apologizes & approves of their relationship with Dick by anon

Y/N looked up at the manor and tried to steady her shaking hands. Today was the day she was meeting Dick’s parents. Well, his mother. She had already met Bruce and the boys.

“Hey, are you okay?” Dick asked as he leaned over and took her hand.

Y/N let out an unsteady breath. “Yeah, I am just a little nervous. I really want her to like me.”

Dick smiled and kissed the back of her hand. “She will. Jason and Tim already like you and Damian is starting to warm up. Plus there is the fact that I am hopelessly in love with you.” Dick teased slightly.

Y/N laughed. “You’re right. Let’s head in before we are late.”

* * *

“So, Y/N. How did you and Dick meet?” Mrs. Wayne asked. They were all sitting around the dinner table.

“We met through work. The cafe I work at was robbed and he was one of the officers who was taking stories. We sort of just hit it off and here we are now.” Y/N said with a smile.

Though the older woman didn’t outright say anything, Y/N could tell that wasn’t quite the story she wanted to here. The rest of the meal passed with no obvious bumps or mishaps.

“Thank you so much for having us for dinner.” Y/N said as she and Dick were getting ready to leave.

“Of course. This will always be Dick’s home.” Mrs. Wayne said warmly. Y/N couldn’t help but feel the small bite in those words. Dick’s home. Meaning she wasn’t welcome and she wouldn’t be enough. She shook off those thoughts. That couldn’t possibly be what the woman meant.

* * *

“I cannot believe you.” Y/N muttered as she pushed Dick back down onto the bed. “You fell into the river at night in November in Gotham City and decided to continue with patrol?”

“In my defense, it didn’t feel that cold. I thought the thermal lining of my suit would be enough.” Dick finished with a sneeze.

“Well, it wasn’t.” Y/N huffed. She stood there looking down at her boyfriend. His face was a feverish pink color and his eyes were dull. The irritation deflated from her.

“You stay there. I am going to make some soup.” she said as she moved towards the door.

She paused in the doorway and turned around. “If you so much as think about leaving that bed, I will kick your ass.” She heard Dick curse softly under his breath as she moved to the kitchen.

She quickly put on some soup and let it cook. She pulled out her phone and took a deep breath before calling Dick’s mom. “Hey, Mrs. Wayne. This is Y/N. I was wondering if you could please tell Bruce that Dick isn’t going to be coming over anytime soon as he is sick right now.”

“Oh. Well, would you mind if I came over and brought some things for him?” Mrs. Wayne asked “He is usually very difficult when he is sick.”

“Sure. Come over whenever you want. I’m going to go give him some soup and make sure he hasn’t jumped out the window yet.” Y/N said as she ended the call.

She served up some soup and came back to find Dick still in bed, but on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Y/N said as she set the soup on the bedside table and crawled into bed next to him.

“I was calling in sick to work.” Dick answered as he set his phone down and reached for the mug of soup.

“Great. I called your mom to tell her to tell Bruce you aren’t going on patrol until you are better. She is coming over soon.” She said as she picked up her own mug of soup.

Dick paused for a minute. “Are you okay with that? I noticed how she made you feel last time we were at the manor.”

“Dick, she is your mother. I wanted her to like me, but that is just not what happened, but she loves you and wants to make sure you are okay.”

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Well, that was quick.” Y/N said as she got up and went to answer the door.

“I was already in Bludhaven on business when I got your call. Is he okay?” Mrs. Wayne said as she entered the apartment. She quickly scrutinized the room and then turned to look at Y/N.

“Yes, ma’am. He is in bed right now, but you can come see him.” Y/N said as she led the way.

“Hey, Mom! How are you?” Dick asked from the bed. “Y/N’s been taking really good care of me. She made me soup and everything.”

Y/N walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead. “You need more tylenol.” She turned to the other woman. “You come keep him company while I go get some. We ran out this morning.” She grabbed her purse and put on some shoes and was out the door before Mrs. Wayne could form a response.

“Come sit with me, Mom.” Dick said. He scooted over to make room on his side of the bed. His mother came over and sat next to him. “So. You want to tell me why you don’t like my girlfriend?”

Mrs. Wayne sighed. “I just. I don’t want to see you end up with someone you have to support for the rest of your life. Barista’s don’t get very big paychecks and you are Bruce Wayne’s son.”

“She isn’t a gold digger if that is what you are worried about. I actually had to work for weeks just to get her to agree to go out with me. Plus, I tend to be pretty hard to take care of if you couldn’t tell.” Dick chuckled as he took a bite of soup. “If she was in this for the money, she would have left the first time I crawled through the window all bruised and bloody.”

“She knows about Nightwing?” Mrs. Wayne asked, very surprised.

“She lives with me, Mom. I trust her and I love her more than I love anyone else in the world.” Dick said.

“Okay, so I got some tylenol and a couple other things that should also help.” Y/N said as she came into the room. “Am I interrupting something? I can go back out if you need me to.”

“That won’t be necessary, sweetheart.” Mrs. Wayne said as she got up. “I was just on my way out.” She paused in the doorway and looked Y/N in the eyes. “You take very good care of him okay?” and then she left.

“What was that about?” Y/N asked, turning to face Dick.

Dick just shrugged and continued eating his soup, trying very hard not to let Y/N see the huge smile on his face.


	7. Winglady (Feat. Barbara Gordon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader is Barbara’s childhood best friend and dick develops a crush on her, but reader is oblivious to all of dicks advances and dick is confused why his usual tricks won’t work, he convinces barb to help him catch readers eye by @cleothecattrash

“I just don’t understand. I have tried literally everything.” Dick said as he put his tray of food down. He had called Barbara and asked her to meet him and one of the many fast food restaurants they frequented.

“Everything?” Barbara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have used every line in the books on her and she still thinks I was just joking. I brought her flowers and asked her out and she said that I was ‘so sweet’ and asked if you would be joining us.” Dick complained.

Barbara tried to hide her smile by sipping her drink, but Dick threw a napkin at her. “This isn’t funny, Babs. My entire love life is at stake. That’s why I need your help.”

Babs coughed on her soda and covered her mouth with the napkin he had thrown. “My help? You want me to help you get into my best friend’s pants?”

Dick winced. “It’s not like that. I mean yes, she is incredibly attractive and I would like to be with her that way, but she is also smart and funny and kind and caring and sweet and-”

“I get it. She is a lot of good things. I would know considering she is my best friend.” Babs said as she stole some of Dick’s fries. He ignored it in favor of flashing her his patented puppy dog eyes.

“Please? It would mean the world to me.” Dick asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Fine, but if you break her heart, I am fucking murdering you.” Barbara groaned as she picked up her trash and went to throw it away.

“YES!” Dick cried out, double punching the air.


	8. Sick and Tired of Your Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I pretty please with a cherry on top get one where Dick has a man cold and he’s being all whiny and extra and shit. Like he’s so freaking dramatic and his s/o has to take care of him. Bonus round: She has to take care of him because she lost nose-goes against the other boys (they’ve all had to take care of this giant man-baby before and no one wants to live through that again) by @blight-incarnate

“I think I am dying.” Dick said as he flopped onto the couch.

“What makes you think that?” Y/N said as she turned the page in the book she was reading.

Dick rested his head in Y/N’s lap before beginning to list his symptoms. “My throat hurts, my head is heavy, and my nose is full of-”

“Okay, I get the picture.” Y/N said as she set her book down. She laid her wrist against his forehead. “You feel pretty warm.”

“Well, that is a symptom of being hot.” Dick teased. He laughed when Y/N lightly smacked his arm. His laughter soon turned into a coughing fit that left him doubled over and panting.

“We should probably take you to see a doctor.” Y/N said as she rubbed his back. Dick started to protest, but began coughing again before he could talk. When this round of coughing subsided, he turned to her and nodded slowly.

Four hours later, after sitting in a waiting room filled with other sick people and seeing a doctor, they finally had a diagnosis and a prescription.

“Well, at least it isn’t the flu.” Y/N said as they waited for the prescription to be filled.

“It is fucking strep, Y/N.” Dick whined as he nuzzled her shoulder. He was quickly becoming a needy mess.

“At least it isn’t the flu.” Y/N reasserted. They managed to get Dick’s medicine and some other things they would need to keep him comfortable and on the road to recovery. Y/N called Alfred on their way home.

“Dick is taking some time off from parol. He has strep and I am not letting him out until he is better.” Y/N said after greeting the older man.

“You may change your mind about that, Miss Y/N. Master Richard is not an easy patient.” Alfred said. “I will bring over some soup.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Y/N sighed as she unlocked the front door. Dick had his arms around her waist and his head buried in her shoulder. He had been leaning on her for support for three blocks now and Y/N had never been more happy to see her apartment. “I had bought some cans of soup, but I think homemade is a much better option.”

“Indeed. I’ll bring it over tonight, if that is okay with you.” Y/N could hear Alfred already gathering the ingredients.

“That is perfect. We’ll see you then.” Y/N said as she hung up the phone. “Okay, you giant baby, let’s get you to bed.”

Y/N walked Dick to the bed and pushed him down on it. He flopped onto his back and whined. “Y/N…. My shoes are still on.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Y/N said as she took off her own shoes.

“Take em off me… Please?” He whined in a higher voice. Y/N groaned and pulled them off. She turned to go and put the supplies they had bought away when she heard Dick whine again. “Y/N…. My pants are still on.”

Y/N grumbled before walking over and helping him slide his jeans off. She stepped away again when she head Dick whine yet again. “Y/N…”

“What?” She snapped.

“I just wanted to say thank you. Why did you yell at me?” Dick whimpered.

Y/N sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry. Now I have to go put the stuff away and get your medicine.”

She went into the kitchen a pulled out her phone. She shot a quick text to Jason. “Come help me. Your brother is driving me insane.”

She was pouring a cup of Sprite for Dick to take his medicine with when her phone vibrated. “When you are dating him, he is not my brother: he is your boyfriend. Besides, I already played that role and I don’t cherish the thought of assuming it again.”

Y/N groaned and shot back a reply. “Fuck you, edgelord.” She could practically hear Jason’s laughter from where she stood.

When she walked back into the room, Dick was shirtless and under the covers. “You need to take your medicine.” She said as she set the cup down on the bedside table. Dick grumbled and disappeared under the covers.

Y/N pulled the covers back. “Get up and take these pills. Now. I am not above pouring water on your head.” Dick whined again before sitting up. She handed the pills and the cup to him and watched him carefully as he popped them in his mouth and swallowed them with the drink. Y/N sighed as she brushed the hair off his flushed forehead. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Dick nodded slowly before he buried his face in her shoulder again.

“I’m sorry I am such a handful.” He mumbled.

“You are a man-baby is what you are,” Y/N laughed. “But I love you anyways.”

Dick hummed and snuggled closer. Y/N stroked his hair and tried not to think about how she would probably be just as sick the next day.


	9. Something Blue

Y/N woke up with a soft smile on her face. It had been such a nice dream. The same dream she had been having since junior high. Her, Dick, and a little girl with dark hair just like his. It was so perfect it almost made her heart hurt, but she didn’t have time to think about that today.

She looked up to see her dress all laid out for the ceremony later. She sighed and got up. Wouldn’t do to stay in bed all day thinking about dreams. She would miss the wedding if she did.

Mrs. Dick Grayson.

Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? Y/N liked to think so. She was really quite partial to it.

It seemed as though time passed by in a blur. Hair, makeup, last minute arrangements, getting every last little birdie all in a row. She did pause for a moment to look at herself in her dress. She thought she looked like a princess and breathed a sigh of relief at how put together she was.

Finally, she stood at the door of the church ready to walk down the aisle. Her breath caught as she looked up to see Dick standing there, all handsome in his tuxedo, with his brothers lined up beside him. Y/N took in a shaky breath and started down the aisle. She didn’t look at Dick as she walked. She was too scared that she would trip over her own feet if she didn’t focus on making it to the front of the church.

She did sneak a glance at him as she reached the altar. He wasn’t looking at her though.

He was too busy watching for his bride.

Y/N swallowed hard as she took her rightful place as maid of honor. Guess this is what you get for falling in love with your best friend’s boyfriend, huh? Especially when you don’t tell her about what you are feeling. Between the pain of not being honest with Barbara and seeing Dick happily in love with someone else, Y/N sometimes thought her heart was being ripped in two.

She hadn’t told Babs “No” when she asked Y/N to be the maid of honor. Y/N just couldn’t think of a legitimate enough reason to refuse without Babs getting suspicious. So here she stood watching the love of her life marry the love of his life.

Fate really has a way of being cruel now doesn’t it? Y/N took Barbara’s bouquet with an encouraging smile as the redhead joined hands with her soon-to-be-husband.

Y/N couldn’t tell you one word that was said throughout the rest of the night. She really and truly just smiled and played her part.

Hand Babs the ring.

Look happy for the couple.

Hand Babs back her bouquet after the ceremony is over.

She somehow managed to make it through pictures with a smile on her face.

She looked for an out and as soon as she got one, she snuck away from the reception.

“You know, you were starting to look a little bit like Joker with that fake smile.” She heard a soft voice say as she walked out the side door. She turned to find Jason standing there. She froze as he approached her. “Leaving so soon?”

“I am not feeling the best right now.” She wasn’t lying. She had been in emotional pain all night.

Jason’s eyes searched hers and he nodded. “I hope you begin to feel better soon.” He had known for a while how she truly felt, even if Babs and Dick were to blind to notice.

She gave him a wobbly smile as she turned and walked off into the night, humming the lullaby from her dream. Better couldn’t come soon enough to ease her broken heart.


	10. Melodramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night for a friend who was/is not feeling well. Kind of short, but I have been told it is still very fluffy lol

“I am pretty sure that I am dying.” Y/N said, her words muffled by the three enormous blankets she has cocooned herself in. “If I die, I just want you to know that I love you and I think your butt is cute.”

“Is that really the best final words you could come up with? Things I already knew?” Dick teased as he gently brushed the hair off of her forehead.

“My brain is being held captive by that vile menace, Mucus. So excuse me if my dramatic monologues don’t meet your expectations.” Y/N said, poking a hand out of her burrow to swat at him.

“Okay, okay, calm down. Let me check your temperature.” He said as he used a thermometer to scan her forehead. “You know, you should be really glad we found one of these or else you would have to be quiet for an entire minute.”

Y/N glared at him, but remained silent. The beep from the device let them both know it was finished. Dick pulled it back and let out a low whistle. “No wonder you aren’t feeling well.”

“Now that we have confirmed I am actually sick and not just fooling both you and my own brain, can I die now?” Y/N sighed.

“Nope, it is my sacred duty as both a hero and a boyfriend to make sure you survive this illness.” Dick said, standing and heading over to the medicine cabinet. He retrieved a bottle of pills and a bottle of water. “This should be a nice start.”

Y/N took the medicine without argument, but it didn’t make her feel much better. “I still kind of want to die.”

“Well, you aren’t getting death, so you should choose something else.” Dick said.

“Okay, how about cuddles?” Y/N said, pushing one of the blankets off as the extreme cold she had been feeling before started to mellow a bit.

“Cuddles?” He asked as he removed the blanket fully.

“You heard me, Grayson.” Y/N said, “Now are you going to snuggle me or not?”

Dick just rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her close and stroked soothing circles into the small of her back.

Y/N felt her eyelids close as her medicine began to kick in. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, but she had no trouble hearing Dick’s mutter.

“If I get sick, you are so taking care of me.”


	11. Trick or Treat

Prompt: ooo maybe either a Jason or Dick one where them and the reader takes their small child out for their first Halloween?? - anon

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Dick asked his daughter. It was Halloween night and she was dressed up to go trick or treating with her cousins. It was going to be the first time that Jason’s youngest child, Lizzie, was going with them. Dick had a feeling that the night would be interesting, with four children and four adults, but he hoped it would be a fun adventure.

“I’m ready for candy, Daddy, let’s go!” Maria said, skipping from one foot to the other. She had wanted to dress up as either a princess or Superman, but hadn’t been able to choose. The obvious solution was that they got her a Superman costume, a red tutu, and a tiara and voila, Princess Superman was ready to greet her subjects and stop all the bullies.

“We’ll head out in a minute. Mommy needs a little more time to finish getting dressed.” Dick said. Y/N had initially planned on going without a costume, but Dick insisted that they had to all dress up so they matched as a family. Dick was wearing an old costume of Bruce’s, a batsuit that had been more fashion than function as Bruce had not yet realized how much his suit would need to withstand. He had bought Y/N a Wonder Woman costume online and given it to her to wear.

He heard footsteps and turned to find Y/N coming down the stairs in a Wonder Woman tshirt and jeans. “Where’s your costume?” He asked in confusion.

“It…… doesn’t fit quite right.” Y/N said.

“Is it too small?” Dick asked. He was sure he had read the size chart right.

“Yes and no.” Y/N said, “All right, Maria, let’s go!”

They headed out into the night to meet up with Jason’s family. They found him and his twins waiting outside his house.

“Where is BFF/N and Lizzie?” Dick asked as they approached.

“We were having a little bit of trouble getting Lizzie into her costume.” He explained.

“Lizzie was being very loud.” Rosie said quietly. She had wanted to be a ladybug so she was wearing a fluffy red dress with big black polka dots on it. Her brother, Mattie, was dressed as a pirate, he even had a five o’clock shadow that his mother had blended on for him.

“Okay, we are ready to go.” BFF/N said as she and Lizzie came outside. The toddler was dressed like her favorite stuffed animal, a fuzzy pink dragon, who was hitching a ride on her back in a backpack her mother found for her.

The group set out down the street, knocking on doors and collecting candy. Mattie and Maria ran up to every door and rang the doorbell while Rosie hung back, safely with her parents in case a monster appeared from the behind the door. It wasn’t that she didn’t like trick or treating or getting candy, it was just that she had figured out really quickly that people like to play tricks on Halloween and she did not like to be scared.

“Rosie! People aren’t going to give you candy if you don’t come to the door!” Mattie cried out in frustration as they crossed over onto another street. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. This one had a life sized scarecrow out front. Even Mattie was hesitant to approach the dummy sitting beside the door, but he bravely pushed on.

The trio of children grew closer when the scarecrow suddenly sprang to life.

“Boo!” It bellowed.

Princess Superman and the tiny pirate captain jumped and ran as the little ladybug froze in terror. The big scary thing in front of her laughed as her brother and cousin retreated to the parents and she was left to deal with monster.

“Do you want some candy?” The thing asked her.

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a loud wail. Immediately, the scarecrow tried to placate her, but she felt strong arms pick her up and hold her close. “You’re okay, babydoll, I’ve got you.” A deep voice crooned to her.

If she thought the scarecrow was scary, she probably would not have liked the murderous look on her father’s face.

“I suggest you don’t do that again.” The same deep voice that soothed her said in a much harder tone.

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t realize it would upset the kids.” The scarecrow said as it pulled off its mask and revealed a sheepish middle aged gentlemen. “Never had any myself so I’m probably not the best judge of character.”

While Jason stared down the not so scary scarecrow, Maria and Mattie divided the man’s entire bowl of candy between their bags. With the crisis finally averted, but Rosie still sniffling as she clung to her father’s neck, both families decided it was best to call it a night.

They got back to Jason’s house and Maria dumped a bit of her candy into Rosie’s bag.

“Sorry you got scared.” She said as she patted her younger cousin’s back.

The little girl sniffled out a very pitiful “thank you” before Jason carried her inside.

“What does your haul look like, sweet pea?” Dick asked as they arrived back at their house.

“All good stuff!” Maria said with a long yawn.

“Sounds like it is time for Princess Superman to go to sleep.” Y/N said, she took her daughter upstairs and cleaned her up before tucking her into her bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head rested on her pillow.

Y/N came downstairs to a rustling noise, before finding her husband rifling through their daughter’s trick or treat bag.

“Richard John Grayson, you had better not be eating our daughter’s candy.” Y/N said sternly.

Dick turned to her with a faux injured air. “You think I would steal from Princess Superman? I was just making sure that her treats were not kryptonite in disguise.”

“Yeah, and I am Wonder Woman.” Y/N said sarcastically.

“Well, you are a wonderful woman.” Dick said sweetly.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Flirting isn’t going to get you out of trouble.”

“But it helped, right?” He said hopefully. “Happy Halloween, babe.” He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She snuggled against his chest and sighed happily. “Happy Halloween.”


	12. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request a Dick (YJ verse) imagine where his s/o sacrifices themselves for the team’s safety by traveling to another universe back when he was still Robin. They reunite after he becomes Nightwing by suddenly showing up at Mt. Justice ☺️Hopefully I’m not too late with sending this in. Thank you 

 

Dick honestly tried not to think about it, but even now, five years later, it still haunted him.

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Some teenagers were going missing so the team was sent to investigate and, hopefully, resolve the situation. What they had stumbled across was a multidimensional trafficking ring. Teens would be taken from their world and their kidnappers were getting rich beyond their wildest dreams. The team arrived just in time to find the portal, but, in the fighting, Y/N had traveled to the other side. When the connection closed and the dust settled, it became obvious that she had not returned.

Everyone had been devastated. Kaldur blamed himself. M’gann was inconsolable and even Conner was visibly upset. But Dick?

Dick was heartbroken. She had been his best friend. The person he went to when he needed to rant about Bruce or talk about his doubts for the future, whether he would ever be a fit leader for the team. Hell, he had told her some things that even Wally didn’t know. To make matters that much more painful, they were supposed to go on their first date that Friday.

Over the years, the pain had dulled, but he still felt the loss. There were still times when he would turn to crack a joke before realizing she wasn’t there.

The hardest day had been when Jason died and his hologram was placed beside hers in the grotto. It was almost like Dick was cursed to lose everyone around him.

He got over that mindset, albeit not fully, but enough to keep moving forward.

He was pulled out of his contemplation by the sound of Conner slamming Tim into ground.

“I think that’s enough for now, Robin.” He called out. Tim looked like he wanted to argue against it, but remained silent.

At that moment, an alarm went off in the cave. Nightwing rushed to the computer and began to look for the source of the disturbance.

“What’s going on?” Conner asked.

“A portal just opened.” Nightwing said, his face going pale. He pulled up a map and triangulated the location.

“Isn’t that where…” Conner’s voice trailed off, not wanting to name it the place they lost Y/N.

“Exactly.” Nightwing said, his tone grim. “I’m going to go check it out. I’ll radio if I need help.”

His mind raced as he traveled to the place. He hadn’t been there since what happened. Part of him had wanted to analyze every dust particle to find a way to get her back, but he knew it would be futile. The portal had been opened from the other side. So when it closed, there was no trace that anything had even been there.

He carefully approached where the computer said the portal opened. There appeared to be nothing there, but appearances can be tricky.

Dick heard a noise behind him just in time to turn. He grabbed the fist that swung at him, twisting it around his attacker’s back. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with an older version of the girl he had lost all those years ago.

“Y/N?” He asked tentatively, releasing her wrist and stepping back.

Y/N laughed, that smile he had missed so much lighting her face. “Well, if it isn’t Boy Wonder.”


End file.
